


New Hero In Town

by lockewrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Tony's been in his lab ever since the birth of your daughter. Now it't time to figure out what he's been up too.





	New Hero In Town

Your daughter was six months old, which to anyone else would typically mean six months of trying to figure out how to be a parent. You already had that down, after all you were married to Tony Stark. He was mature yes, but he was also a tad bit childish at times. Granted he had changed since joining the Avengers but still he was his sarcastic self. 

You had dated for two years and been married for three when your daughter came along. Tony was around for the first few months, helping with feedings and diaper changes. He may have gone overboard with the high tech nursery but whatever. He was Iron Man, if he determined your child should have a completely modern nursery, then who were you to argue.

But at four months he began disappearing into his lab. Jarvis would be given instructions not to tell you what Tony was working on. Tony had also set up a separate security system to make sure you didn’t try and sneak into the lab. It certainly irritated you. He was the father, he couldn’t just hide away if he was sick of changing diapers.

At least you had the rest of the team for support. Because you were basically family at this point, you jumped at the offers of assistance. Steve turned out to be a natural when it came to soothing crying children. Sam just liked to watch babies play with toys which meant your daughter had mounds of them.

Finally though, you became fed up. Even after missions all you received was a brief hello before he went back into his cave as you called it. You could have bypassed both Jarvis and Tony’s extra security at any time but had been hoping he’d be reasonable enough to come upstairs by himself. Now you would take matters into your own hands. Apologizing to Jarvis you quickly shut him down before finally seeing what Tony was up to.

“I swear to god Tony if you don't come out of your workshop you will be changing all of our baby's diapers until she's potty trained” were the first words out of your mouth as you entered.

“How’d you get in here. Jarvis I thought I told you not to let anyone in”

“I bypassed Jarvis. You really thought I wouldn’t”

“Where is our daughter by the way”

“Down for her nap, but you wouldn’t know that because you’re here all the time”

“It was supposed to be a surprise but Ta-Da” he motioned to some blueprints on one of the many tables.

“Our daughter is not getting a suit Tony, she’s six months old”

“Oh come on. She could be Iron Baby”

“No”

“Fine”

And at that moment your daughter woke from her nap, crying.

“I’ll let you take care of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
